


Character Profile: Foo (Old)

by Cralex



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Character Study, Deku Scrub, Original Character(s), Roleplaying Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cralex/pseuds/Cralex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the character profile for my Deku Scrub Original Character, Foo, as it appeared in a long-dead roleplaying board called Legion Hero. This profile is outdated, but I'm putting it up here for posterity.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Character Profile: Foo (Old)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the character profile for my Deku Scrub Original Character, Foo, as it appeared in a long-dead roleplaying board called Legion Hero. This profile is outdated, but I'm putting it up here for posterity.

LH Character Profile: Foo

Name: Foo (When annoyed at him, the Deku at home often call him “Deku Foo”, with “Foo” meant to sound like “Fool”.)

Race: Deku Scrub

Age: 17

Height: 2'05''  
Weight: 25 lbs  
Leaf color, Type: Green, shaped like long ovals. The arrangement of leaves on his head very much resemble a typical bush that could easily be found almost anywhere in Hyrule or Termina, as if he was wearing one as a hat.

Nationality: Termina

Description: A rather short Deku Scrub with no arms and a round head. His body is, like all Deku Scrubs, completely wooden and the standard shades of brown, with standard-issue Deku eyes and a mouth built for shooting projectiles. Besides the leaves on his head, Foo also has leaves that sprout out all over his body, starting around his neck and continue downward in solid rings like a poncho until they almost cover his rather large feet. When running, Foo leans his head forward past his body, giving him an almost comical appearance as a green-feathered land-based bird, complete with a birdlike stride.

Personality: The Don Quixote of the Deku. Foo thinks of himself as a Royal Knight of the Deku Kingdom, although his ragtag equipment obviously wasn’t funded by royal rupees. His mission: to single-handedly conquer the world in the name of the Deku King! The problem is that Foo is a little bit too softhearted to engage in bloody conquest, but his somewhat eccentric personality allows him to perceive victories for himself that may or may not exist. He is extremely loyal to worthy causes, perhaps even to a fault, and will often wind up helping people that he is trying to “conquer” deal with a problem of some sort, declaring the local area to be conquered upon the problem’s solution. He is more reckless then cowardly, but he will show bravery in important situations even if he is afraid. When ignored or repeatedly underestimated, Foo can become extremely annoying in order to receive the attention or credit that he believes that he deserves.

Weapon: Claws scavenged from among the bones of a long-dead young Wolfos. These are attached to old boots, which no longer have soles, and worn on the feet (giving each foot three short claws) and used as a last resort against foes that come too close.

Shield: A crude piece of wood that is strapped to Foo’s back underneath his leaves. Lacking arms, he can crouch down or turn his back to a foe to block incoming attacks.

Sub-Weapon: None.

Inventory:  
Deku Nuts  
Tool: A collection of small, homemade flags with the design of the Deku Kingdom hurriedly painted on them.  
Deku Leaf

Skills: Standard Deku Scrub skills: ability to fire various projectiles from the mouth, skipping over water, burrowing, and launching out of the ground abilities. Instead of using a giant flower to glide to the ground after a launch, he spins the leaves on his body in a similar fashion, with the same result. However, he cannot use his leaves to hold things with them like some other Deku can. To make up for this handicap, Foo has to come up with other clever methods of item usage, such as limited ability to wield some items with his mouth and his feet. However, he must either stand on one foot or sit down to use items with his feet, depending on the situation.

History: Foo has always longed to be part of the Deku King’s Royal Guard. However, his small stature, his apparent lack of the ability hold a weapon with his leaves, and his annoyingly frequent attempts to get noticed, caused him to be ignored, underestimated, laughed at, and angrily chased out of a room countless times whenever he applied for the position. However, these failures did not discourage Foo. Instead, they motivated him to become more resourceful, more clever, more persistent, and even more annoying. One day, he interrupted an important meeting between the Deku King and his advisors. Foo seemed to be everywhere in the room at once as he attempted to show off his moves and beg for a mission, something to prove himself, while the Deku King sat at his seat, angrily tapping his fingers on his armrest and thoroughly unable to concentrate on what his advisors were saying due to Foo’s foolishness. The Deku King knew all too well that he could not order Foo to go away since that was just about the only order that Foo would not obey, nor could he throw Foo out of the room for long, since Foo always found a way back in. While the idea of boiling poor Foo alive was a tempting idea to the Deku King at the moment, the King knew that Foo would get out of it somehow. Finally, the Deku King lost his temper and yelled: “If you want something to do, then go conquer the world! Now GET OUT!” This wasn’t a serious order of course, but Foo took it to heart and began to gather his things for the coming adventure, not realizing just how big the world is, but happy to have a new mission in life. Foo set out into Termina Field the very next day.


End file.
